Sakura-kun to Sasuke-chan
by CN Scarlet
Summary: Terinspirasi dari film Yankee-kun to Yankee-chan, bagaimana kisah mulanya SakuSasu menjadi SasuSaku... (transgendre x antimaenstream)
Awal mula kisah

.

(Naruto, seluruh chara dan setting milik Masashi Kishimoto)

CN Scarlet

(a.k.a diriku di sini hanya meminjam dan mengutak-atik sebagian besarnya sebagai sarana berfantasi ria. hohohoho)

 **M rated**

 **(tidak ada lemon kok, lime mungkin aja ada)**

 **::**

" **Bersyukur** **adalah cara terbaik bertahan hidup dengan keadaan yang serba seadanya. Diiringi do'a, usaha, ikhtiar, tawakal. Barulah kau bisa dapat yang namanya DUIT ! hehehe..."**

 _-Wa Tere, tukang tahu bulat yang mangkal di depan rumah author-_

 _::_

" **Asal masih bisa bernafas, makan enak, berak dan kentut saja sudah harus** **bersyukur** **. Coba nggak kentut seminggu aja, kan harus dirawat di RS. Gitu neng!"**

 _-Wa Haji, kepala sekolah plus ketua RT setempat-_

 _::_

" **Oh iya harus** **bersyukur** **, demi kesehatan mah... wayahna... PAKSAIN AJA!"**

 _-Wa Ichiya, guru olahraga plus manager toko manisan-_

 _::_

.

.

::

Cerita ini dimulai dari sebuah desa di pedalaman Jepang, yang masih menjungjung tinggi moral dan nilai-nilai kebudayaan. Termasuk kepercayaan-kepercayaan mistisnya. Meskipun ini sudah zaman modern, dimana para perancang mobil sudah mulai mengembangkan sistem autopilot dan televisi semakin tipis setipis para perancang daleman merancang busana malam pengantin terbaru mereka. Desa nan asri, ramai namun sunyi, seperti itulah Konoha.

Konoha, seperti keadaan desanya yang mempertahankan budaya ditengah kemajuan zaman, hampir seluruh bangunan disana – baik perumahan, perkantoran, maupun pertokoan – menggunakan arsitektur bangunan-bangunan Jepang kuno. Terbuat dari kayu cendana, dengan atap melengkung yang setiap ujungnya dipasangi patung ikan koi ataupun naga. Tak lupa, sepanjang jalanan atau sudut-sudut pekarangan selalu ada pohon maple, ume, atau sakura. Indah. Hebatnya, akses host/wifi berkecepatan hight speed merata di seluruh pelosok desa Konoha. Gratissssssss! Subsidi langsung dari Hokage Minato yang baik hati, murah senyum, dan juga tidak sombong.

Hokage Minato yang gagah dan tampan itu mempunyai anak gadis semata wayang yang berambut pirang panjang dan juga mata blue safir yang indah. Badannya berwarna tan nan eksotis serta berlekuk-lekuk layaknya gadis belia pada umumnya, padahal usianya baru masuh 17 tahun ini. Itulah gadis idaman se-konoha yang bernama Naruto Namikaze.

Begitu kata orang-orang yang baru melihat anak gadis Hokage Konoha kali pertama, lain cerita dengan apa yang akan di katakan orang yang sudah sangat-sangat lama mengenalnya. Lihat saja...

BRUKKKK...

Yaps, Naruto-chan sukses menabrak seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam kebiruan yang hendak memasuki kedai Ichiraku. Entah sengaja, ataupun tidak, pokoknya jus – entah apa – yang tadinya sedang diseruput si korban sukses membasahi bajunya. "Kyaaaa... gomenasai!"

"Ya ampun Dobe! Apa yang sudah kau..." gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memekik sembari menatap sangat-sangat sebal. Naruto-chan menanggapinya dengan tertawa. Terbahak-bahak.

See?

Naruto Namikaze adalah pembuat onar, barbar, dan sama sekali tidak feminim. Dan menurut gadis yang kini berjalan lurus menuju toilet perempuan dan berhenti di depan wastafel serta diikuti sang putri Hokage, sembari membersihkan kemeja pink dan cardigan putihnya dengan tisu dari noda- noda, sambil mengoceh ; "Naruto Namikaze harus dijauhi sejauh-jauhnya agar tidak terciprat kesialan yang diakibatkan dari segala kebodohannya!"

"Kau kejam sekali hei Sasu-chaan..."

:: PAUSE ::

Gadis malang yang terkena tumpahan jus di pakaiannya karena ulah sang putri Namikaze itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Gadis terlalu cantik, berkulit putih tanpa cacat ataupun jerawat, tinggi semampai dan diakui sebagai gadis yang paling diinginkan seantero Konohagakure. Oh ya, selain itu semua, dia semakin tercipta tidak adil karena otak cerdasnya yang keterlaluan. Ditambah dia juga berasal dari clan bangsawan kelas atas. Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha lahir dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto setelah Itachi Uchiha menginjak usia tujuh tahun. dibesarkan menjadi putri bangsawan kelas atas tentu Sasu-chan dihormati dan juga disayangi seluruh keluarganya. Kesampingkan anikinya yang bernama Itachi itu. Merasa dapat anugrah dikaruniai adik yang cantik, adiknya malah merasa tertimpa musibah mempunyai kakak laki-laki super usil yang terkadang – sering malah – menggeledah barang-barang privasinya sesuka hati.

Sialnya ketika si bungsu Uchiha mengadu pada mama Mikoto tercinta, Itachi-nii akan bersabda...

"Kaa-san, Sasu-chan sudah remaja. Siapa tahu dia menyimpan foto laki-laki telanjang, video hentai, atau malah KONDOM di lemarinya!"

SETAN!

Demi Orochimaru-sensei dan ribuan mendusa kesayangannya, Sasuke yang manis dan anggun bak putri Hyuuga (di rumah) itu tidak sampai berniat menyimpan barang-barang laknat yang didalilkan aniki-baka nya itu. Lagipula dia tidak sejorok dirinya (beberapa kali Sasuke memergoki kakaknya menjarah divisi pakaian dalam miliknya dengan tatapan mesum menjijikan). Dan jangan pernah samakan dia dengan Itachi-nii hentai plus keriputan itu.

Naruto-chan adalah sahabatnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa Sasuke-chan percaya sejak kecil, dan satu-satunya pembuat masalah lain setelah Itachi, kakaknya. Juga satu-satunya yang akan curhat padanya walaupun dia tertidur sekalipun. Anehnya ya, mereka masih bersahabat sejak jaman mengompol hingga detik ini.

:: PLAY ::

"Naru-chan, disini kau rupanya..." seorang lagi anak perempuan cantik berkulit putih porselen masuk dengan ceria, sembari tersenyum sangat manis, dia baru menyadari gadis lain selain orang yang sedang dicarinya. "Oh, ternyata ada Sasuke-chan juga. Konichiwaa!"

"Sai, lihat apa yang dilakukan Si Bodoh ini pada pakaian kesayanganku~~" rajuk Sasuke, masih berusaha menyingkirkan bercak merah dari cardigan putihnya.

Naruto yang sedang membasuh mukanya yang mulai berminyak, tidak terima dengan panggilan sahabatnya, memprotes "aku tidak sengaja tebayyou~~ lagipula aku sudah minta maaf 'kan Teme!" sembari menutup keran wastafel tua itu dengan sedikit kuat karena kesal. Tapi sepertinya sedikit kuat itu sudah kelewatan untuk ukuran keran yang sudah berumur, karena... tiba-tiba...

BRUSHH...

"Kyaaa..."

Keran rusak. Dan airnya langsung menyembur tepat mengenai Sasuke gara-gara gerak refleks Naruto menghindari 'bahaya' yang sama mengerikan dengan hidup agresifnya. Sai juga terciprat, tapi hanya membasahi sebagian rok panjangnya. "Akh, sial... rok kesayanganku.."

"Sumimasen Sasu-chan. Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang.."

"Anu... Sasu-chan, aku juga harus pergi. Daah!~"

"Oh ya Sasuke, kami semua menunggumu pukul 7 malam di kedai yakiniku untuk membicarakan study tour nanti. Datang yaa!"

Menghilangnya putri Namikaze dan Shimura itu dari toilet, menyadarkan sang putri Uchiha dari kebodohan sesaat. Lekas dia keluar cepat-cepat dari sana dengan berjalan setengah berlari. Langkahnya terhambat sedikit karena lantai yang licin. Juga heels cantik 5 cm yang dia kenakan.

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE!..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE!..."

Seorang laki-laki berparas aduhai tamvannya itu loooh ampvyuuunn dech! (author fansgirlingan) duduk menyender pada pohon sakura besar yang rindang, terbangun dari tidur senyap karena teriakan tidak etis tepat beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"KEPARAAAAATT! AKU BERSUMPAH TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU, AKU AKAN BALAS DENDAM SECEPATNYA PADAMU DO..."sumpah serapah lantang dari Sasuke-chan terhenti menggantung saat laki-laki itu menampakan diri. Maksudku, keluar dari balik pohon sakura yang menutupi pandangan si gadis raven darinya. "..be."

"Ada apa sih, aduuuh... kau berisik sekali!"

Kini Sasuke kita yang cantik, sekali lagi, berdiri mematung. Terpesona pada makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang tercipta yang paling sexy, aww... aww... aaww...

Iya memang bukan menurut Sasuke-chan doang sih, itu kata mayoritas kaum perempuan Konoha kebanyakan, tapi agaknya dia juga mengakui juga kesexy-an pria dihadapannya itu. Sedikit ya, karena bagi Sasuke, seseorang di depan sana adalah bajingan yang bersembunyi dibalik ketampanan dan fans-fans nya.

"Whoa, lihat sedang apa kau di situ..."

"S-Sakura-san?" sahut Sasuke dengan nada aneh. Sepasang mata hitamnya menatap galak sedangkan wajahnya memerah tersipu. Mungkin marah. Atau mungkin malu.

Bisa jadi keduanya.

"Hei, tadi jelas kau terpesona melihatku. Akui sajalah Sa-su-ke-chan..." goda Sakura, dengan nada dramatis di akhir kalimatnya.

"Jelas tidak! Mengkhayalmu keterlaluan har..."

"Aaah... padahal aku juga sebenarnya hampir terpesona melihat bra hitammu itu," Sakura memotong ucapan gadis di depannya, membuat Sasuke melirik ke arah tubuhnya sendiri.

Sakura Haruno, nama pria idaman itu, memang tidak berbohong. Kemeja pinkish lumayan tipis yang dikenakan Sasuke menjadi transparan karena basah. Dan cardigan putihnya sama sekali tidak membantu. Cepat-cepat dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya menutupi daerah sekitar dada sebisanya. Dia bersyukur hari ini memilih memakai rok berlipit dari bahan jeans berwarna gelap yang walaupun panjangnya tidak melewati lutut, setidaknya dia tidak menambah malu dengan memperlihatkan celana dalamnya juga di hadapan pria – yang akhirnya Sasuke akui – idaman gadis se-Konohagakure. Dalam keadaan basah. Dan. Ditertawakan.

Shit!

Terkutuklah Naruto Namikaze yang telah membuatnya harus mengalami peristiwa memalukan seperti ini!

"Sudah selesai tertawa, nee... Sakura-san?" ledek Sasuke, masih melindungi daerah privasi-nya.

"hahaha... gomeenn..."

Sakura terlihat hendak membuka blazer abu-abu yang dipakainya, dan isi pikiran Sasuke sang gadis voyos mulai tercemar. "M-mau apa kau?"

Dengan tenang dan tak peduli Sakura memindahkan blazernya ke tubuh si gadis yang mulai menggigil. Sakura walau keren tapi Sasuke lebih tinggi tiga sampai empat centimeter darinya, tapi jaket itu tetap saja terlihat menutupi tubuh Sasu-chan sampai pinggulnya. "A-arigato.."

"Hmph... meski kau tinggi, jaketku tetap menelanmu ternyata?"

"Sakura-kun kau menyebalkan!"Sasuke-chan hendak menjitak, tapi dia tahan. Laki-laki itu paling suka kalau melihat gadis Uchiha kita mencak-mencak kesal akibat ulahnya.

"Lihat, dadamu saja terlihat **tambah sangat datar** ketika mengenakannya."

DEG!

Topik itu...

Semuanya, aku menghimbau pada kalian semua untuk tidak sekali-sekali menyinggung-nyinggung soal topik 'itu' di jangkauan telinga Sasuke Uchiha. Karena dia memang tidak seberuntung Naruto atau Hinata yang mempunyai dada sebesar melon. Bahkan Sai Shimura saja yang setahun lebih muda darinya mempunyai ukuran 36-C, oh jangan lupakan betapa besar kencang dan padatnya milik Tsunade-baachan yang bahkan sudah berusia hampir setengah abad. Ck! Sasuke mengeram kesal mengingat itu. (pssstt... rahasiakan ini! ukuran Sasuke itu 36-B) Dia sebal dengan ukuran dadanya yang kurang 'terlihat' untuk mengimbangi tinggi badannya yang seperti model. Kecuali model iklan pakaian dalam, Sasuke kurang pede.

Eh, tapi setidaknya dia punya pantat yang seksi dan kulit putih bersih serta wajah yang sangat-sangat manis. Tidakkah Sakura lihat itu?

Sebal.

"Terserahmulah, **pinkish head!** Aku pinjam jaketmu, nanti kukembalikan setelah selesai kucuci. Dan lagi, terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku sampai rumah dan mengusiliku sepanjang perjalanan."

BLAM!

Sakura mengerutu dalam hati. Kalimat yang barusan dipakai Sasuke adalah kalimat paling sensitive di telinga Sakura, tapi dia hanya bisa menggeram tertahan lalu menghela nafas pasrah. Tahu kenapa, kalau saja yang mengucapkannya itu anak laki-laki, dipastikan mereka akan pulang ke rumah dengan merangkak. Untungnya, Sasuke itu Pe-Re-Mpu-An.

Sakura tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa tentang rambut merah muda yang bertengger di kepalanya sejak lahir. Dia sudah mengusahakan semua hal dari mulai mengecat rambutnya, mencukurnya, dan sebagainya gagal dan akhirnya dia menyerah pada takdir. Semua Haruno punya rambut seperti itu. Sasori-nii sepupunya, yang juga Haruno, mempunyai rambut merah muda juga. Tapi warna merahnya sedikit lebih tua dan kalem, juga lengkap dengan wajah baby face-nya. berbeda dengan warna rambutnya yang benar-benar menyerupai warna kelopak bunga.

Tolong jelaskan dimana letak jantannya warna rambut Sakura-kun!

"Ah, Sakura-kun!" oh ya, satu lagi yang membuat Sakura Haruno selalu berhasil melupakan barang sejenak perkara rambut pink-nya. Orang ini, laki-laki keren berambut pirang ini adalah sahabatnya. Ino Yamanaka. Berperawakan ideal seorang laki-laki, beda satu centimeter dengannya tapi bukan itu alasanya.

Ino ini mirip berbi. Bukan barbie jenis Ken yang cool dan seksi, tapi benar-benar Barbie si barbie! Rambut pirang, bola mata aquamarine lengkap dengan bulu-bulunya yang panjang dan lentik. Jelas Barbie wanna be, kecuali mungkin bagian rahang, leher, dada, punggung, betis, paha, dan sesuatu yang menggantung di selangkangannya. You know what I mean it.

"Hai Ino-kun, ada apa?"

"Apanya yang 'ada apa?'... apa yang kau lakukan waktu-waktu begini di depan rumah si cantik Sasuke-chan, heh?"

"Heh, tidak kok... jangan salah paham, lagipula kau sudah eh, mana si gadis Shimura itu?"

Ino langsung cemberut, "dia langsung pergi mencari si kuning-kuning itu, padahal kita sedang kencan loh! Ih, dasar cewek menyebalkan Sai itu!" gerutunya. Sakura hanya tertawa. Mereka hanya mengobrolkan gadis-gadis sampai berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

19.00

 **Warung Yakiniku, Konohagakure**

CRIIING...

Suara lonceng berbunyi setiap ada yang membuka pintu masuk. Kedai Yakiniku lumayan ramai malam ini dan Hinata Hyuuga tiba lebih dulu. Untunglah, seseorang sudah memesan tempat di sana jadi dia tinggal duduk menunggu. Hinata memakai kemeja putih didalam jaket ungu kesayangannya, juga dipadukan dengan rok panjang selutut. Gaya anggun seorang Hyuuga.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datang Sasuke dengan pakaian dominan merah. Dimulai kaos berkerah V, bando, tas, sampai sepatu weedges lima centimeter. Hanya rok mini umpak-umpak, sweater, dan kaos kakinya saja yang berwarna navi. Rambutnya juga sedikit dibuat berombak. Entah kenapa dia nampak sangan cantik mengenakan itu semua, ditambah make up tipis yang juga dipoles di wajah orientalnya.

"Konbawa Hinata-chan, sudah lama menunggu?" sapanya lalu mengambil tempat disamping sang putri Hyuuga.

"Ah tidak juga, kau tampak sangat cantik loh Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian gadis di sampingnya.

"Hoho, jelas dong. Sakura-kun dan teman-temannya yang ganteng-ganteng itu bakalan dateng malem ini. Kudengar Sasu-chan naksir Sakura-kun, hee... benarkah itu?" goda Tenten. Gadis bercepol yang bekerja di sana tiba-tiba datang memberikan segelas teh hangat untuk mereka berdua, berakhir mengoceh menggodai Sasuke yang mulai salah tingkah.

"C-c-c-c-c-chotto matte yooo..."

Naruto Namikaze, sang putri Hokage yang selalu merasa kurang kerjaan akhirnya memulai karir magang di kedai Yakiniku beberapa hari yang lalu, berlari heboh menghampiri. Rambut blonde panjangnya yang menjuntai terikat dua, berkibar kesana-kemari seperti baju maid dengan rok pendek berlipit-lipit dengan celemek yang dikenakannya. Apalagi kedua asetnya yang berayun-ayun bebas. Gadis enerjik itu tidak menyadari tatapan nyalang para pelanggan pria yang menatap lapar ke arahnya. Terlalu tidak peduli.

Karena yang dia pedulikan adalah "benar itu Sasuke-chan, benar kau menyukai Sakura-kun ku?..."ucap Naruto dengan suara keras yang langsung dipukul notes pesanan oleh senpainya. "...Adaww!"

"Kau itu kerja yang betul, jangan hanya mengurusi laki-laki saja! Cepat ambilkan pesanan meja tiga ke dapur sana!" usir Tenten.

"Iya-iya senpai, sebentar..." Naruto malah mengeluarkan kaca dari sakunya dan merapikan tatanan rambut, juga pakaian, dan tak lupa berbedak. "Kau bawa lipstik, Teme?"

"Nih!" ucap Sasuke sembari memberikan lipstik pink peach rasa cherry yang selalu ada dalam tas kecilnya. Naruto dengan centil memakainya tebal-tebal, lalu mengembalikannya.

"Thanks ya..." ucapnya, sembari berjalan ke dapur sambil bernyanyi ria. "Sakura-kun ku akan datang malam ini, membahas rencana jalan-jalan bareng lusa nanti. Harus tampil cantik, agar dia tertarik... yayaya!"

Tenten menyernyit ngeri melihat kelakuan nista sang putri hokage yang terkenal manis dan diidolakan itu. Beda cerita dengan Sasuke dan juga Hinata yang memang sahabatnya sejak jaman merangkak. "A-ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Yah, kau harus maklum lah Tenten-chan. Dobe memang begitu dari sananya, jangan aneh. Iya kan Hinata-chan?"

"Ya..."

CRIIING...

"Ah itu yang lain datang, sebelah sini Sakura-kun!" Tenten melambai-lambai ke arah pintu masuk. Mendengar nama Sakura, Sasuke cepat-cepat membenarkan pakaian, rambut dan juga meratakan kembali lipstik di bibir kissablenya. Dia tidak sempat semprot farfum lagi karena Sakura sudah duduk di hadapannya.

Dan menatapnya terpesona beberapa saat sebelum...

"Aaaah... Sasuke-chan, kau cantik sekali malam ini. Pliiisssssss... Jadi pacarku yaaaaaaa!"

Rock Lee, pria nyetrik berbaju kodok serba ijo, beserta segala pernak-perniknya yang mengerikan, berteriak tidak etis dan bersiap menerjangnya. Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata sembari merapat ke arah Hinata, tidak mau tahu apa yang hendak menimpanya, kalau saja seseorang tidak menarah si hijau nyetrik. "Ouch... tidak Lee-san, jangan lakukan itu pada imoutoku yang imut ini yaa..."

"A-aniki?"

"Yoo... Sasuke-chan, konbawa minna-san." Itachi menyapa sembari memegangi makhluk astral bernama Lee yang mulutnya masih monyong-monyong menjijikan. "Nah Sakura-kun, tolong jaga imouto-ku yang manis ini bersamamu yaa. Terutama dari orang ini." lanjutnya sembari melempar Lee ke sebelah Sakura, yang langsung dipegangi Neji dan dijitak Ino agar tidak berani melompati Sasuke-chan seperti tadi.

"Oke Itachi-sa..."

"Nii.."potong Itachi, Sakura memperbaiki ucapannya barusan. Dengan gentle.

"Baiklah, Itachi-nii. Serahkan saja padaku."

"Oi aniki, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku? Oh, aku datang bersama mereka.." Itachi menoleh menunjuk ke bilik di belakangnya. Disana ada sekumpulan makhluk-makhluk astral lainnya, teman-teman aneh sang kakak yang membentuk grup boyband bernama Akatsuki, tengah berjejer mengintip. "Hai Saskey!" sapa mereka semua kompak.

"Ayo semuanya, kita pindah tempat. Disini tidak aman!" ajak Sasuke menggusur semua temannya dari tempat itu.

"Oii Sasuke-chan..."

"Teme,hei, kalian mau kemana ttebayyoo!" Naruto menyusul terbirit-birit sembari membuang celemek yang dipakainya ke tempat kasir. Tenten mencak-mencak disana.

"Hah, apa aku terlambat?"

Sai Shimura, termanggu dengan polosnya di pintu warung Yakiniku, menyaksikan teman-teman yang mengajaknya janjian di tempat itu membubarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-chan, maaf yah tentang yang tadi itu."

Akhirnya sekumpulan itu melakukan diskusi piknik plant selama di perjalanan pulang. Pertama-tama mereka semua mengantarkan putri paman Minato, lalu gadis Shimura. Ino dan Sakura rumah mereka bersebelahan ditengah kota, tapi mereka memutuskan untuk mengantar Sasuke-chan yang cantik itu sekaligus Hinata dan juga kakaknya, Neji yang rumahnya agak jauh dikit.

"Hmmm... tidak apa, terimakasih sudah repot-repot mengantarku sampai rumah. Dan lagi, sampai jumpa nanti, semoga kita bisa bersenang-senang di Kirigakure." ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum sangat-sangat manis "eh ya,kudengar disana juga ada pemandian air panas yang bisa membuat kulit halus. Naruto dan Sai sangat bersemangat menyuruhku ikut."

"Ah itu..." Sakura terlihat merogoh saku jaketnya.

Ino mengantar Hinata sampai rumah keluarga Hyuuga, meski Neji misuh-misuh. Tapi demi SakuSasu yang tengah berduaan di gerbang rumah Uchiha, dia rela.

"Aku punya tiket untuk masuk ke pemandian itu, pergi saja dengan Naruto-chan, dia yang bagi tiketnya. Oh ya, aku akan pergi ke sana dengan Ino. Sai memberinya tiket gratis juga. Untuk tiga orang!" kata laki-laki berambut pinkish spyke agak panjang itu sembari memberikan tiket couple pada Sasuke, yang terpaku melihat Sakura tersenyum padanya. Hanya padanya!

"Yosh, aku pulang dulu ya! dan jangan lupa sampai bertemu besok sore!" pamit Sakura, masih dengan senyuman semanis cherry-nya, melangkah cepat dan...

CHUU...

Mencium singkat pipi Sasuke-chan sebelum benar-benar pergi dari gerbang rumah Uchiha.

Oh, ingatkan dia untuk memberitahu Naruto Namikaze lewat whats upp setelah ini!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pulang malam lagi?"

Nyonya Haruno berkacak pinggang di depan pintu masuk, bersama celemek dapur bau kare dan juga centong nasi yang beruap. Sudah dipastikan beliau langsung berlari dari ruang makan begitu terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan putra semata wayang mereka yang sedang melepaskan sepatu kets kesayangannya. "Hn, tadaima okaa-san.."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, meskipun kau ini sudah dewasa kau tetap anak semata wayang kami, jangan membuat kami khawatir dengan pulang malam terus seperti ini..."

Haruno Mebuki, mengekori Sakura-kun yang berjalan menuju ruang makan, dimana Tuan Haruno berada, sambil terus mengoceh. Tiada henti. Terkadang ya, Sakura cukup jengah diperlakukan seperti ini. Lagipula yah. Dia itu anak laki-laki.

"Sudahlah sayang, lagipula Sakura-kun anak laki-laki. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Dan selalu, ayahnya akan membelanya saat sang ibu sudah naik darah seperti ini. Meski terkadang, atau sering, berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Jika sudah seperti itu Sakura akan langsung naik ke kamarnya tanpa menghabiskan makan malam.

Biarlah...

Berbaring di ranjang biru laut di kamarnya sendiri membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman. Terkadang dia melihat-lihat banyak gambar sketsa karya Sai, yang dia minta langsung darinya, yang tertempel bersama foto-foto travel dirinya bersama kawan-kawannya. Semua itu membuatnya melupakan sejenak apa yang membuatnya frustasi akhir-akhir ini.

Berguling menghadap lemari, dimana ada kaca besar di sana. Dia melihat bayangannya sendiri terpantul. Wajah tampan, hidung mungil yang bangir, bola mata hijau apel, dan.. hell! Rambut pinkish spyke sebahu yang tersebar ke segala arah. Pada beberapa kesempatan, dia menginginkan rambut pink gelap milih Sasori.

Atau...

Membayangkan menjadi perempuan seperti Sasuke.

Ah, Sasuke-chan...

Mengingat gadis Uchiha itu saja membuat Sakura merasa akan melihat mimpi indah malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hatsyuuu..."

Sasuke mengelap hidungnya yang memerah. Sepertinya ulah Naruto tadi siang baru terasa sekarang akibatnya, tapi dia baru sekali bersin tadi. Huh...

Sering pulang malam membuat mama Mikoto dan papa Fugaku curiga. Mereka sudah menginterogasinya barusan, dan dia baru menginjak kamarnya dini hari. Ini semua berkat Itachi. Terimakasih pada aniki-nya yang keriputan itu, yang sudah menceritakan kepada kedua orang tuanya perihal rencana liburannya ke Kirigakure besok. Hingga mereka marah besar.

Jadi Sasuke batal pergi? Kau bercanda ya?

Di sana ada onsen, dan juga pantai. Sasuke sudah menyiapkan bikini hitam yang manis dan juga sunblock dari jauh-jauh hari. Bahkan dia sudah selesai mengepak semua barang-barangnya kemarin. Sungguh dia sangat ingin pergi besok.

Itu karena dia ingin liburan bersama Sakura.

Ah, membayangkan lelaki itu Sasuke refleks meraba pipinya.

Memerah...

Dia ingat bagaimana hangatnya bibir kissable yang selalu dikagumi gadis-gadis itu mendarat di sana.

Hihi...

Naruto pasti iri!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha merasa sangat beruntung ditakdirkan menjadi seorang gadis hari ini..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[To be Continued]

Words : 3.252 with space

V

V

Author notes :

Hi hoo readers...

Ini adalah sembuah awal kisah. Jadi jangan takut Sasuke akan aku nistakan chap depan. Ehkem, ngomong-ngomong soal chap depan, aku akan kembali mencantumkan sebuah quote's.

So, minna-san ayo bantu aku membuat quote tentang "PERUBAHAN" untuk chap 2! Yoyoyoyooo... kata-kata mutiara terbaik akan aku lampirkan di chapter 2, dan akan kupersembahkan khusus sebagai hadiah bagi Ssavers yang beruntung. Oh ya, yang nge-flame, akan kukirim kentut Orochimaru paling wangi sejagad beserta mendusa-mendusanya lewat layar kalian. Hahaha...

Sumedang, 12042016.14:48

.

Dendies & CN Scarlet


End file.
